I'm glad I came to Chicago
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: What happens when, Riley Savannah Kempster; daughter of Constable Kempster and Forest Ranger Annabel Halkett, is forced to go on the run from a gang that wants her dead and needs the help of Constable Benton Fraser in Chicago, the home turf of the gang?
1. Chapter 1

As the 2 shadows slip in and out of containers at the train yard as quietly as they could; you could hear that they were panting, as if they had ran a marathon.

"Come on Aru" the taller shadow hissed to the smaller shadow, "We are almost there, just a bit more and we'll be on the train out of here. I promise"

The smaller shadow, or Aru, let out a small, quiet bark but since Aru was a cross of Wolf and Siberian husky, the bark came out louder than it was supposed to be, and ended up getting the attention of one of the guards nearby.

"Tirlinaaqpaa*, fool" hissed the shadow as she disappeared into the shadows, followed by Aru as they hid from the security guard. When the coast was clear, they appeared from behind a container and quietly made their way to a freight train that was about to leave. As she opened the door to one of the cars, she heard footsteps fast approaching and opened the door quickly, not caring if she caused a lot of noise of not, and disappeared inside, who was followed by Aru and shut the door of the car with a bang. She could hear the footsteps loud and clear, even in a musty, old train car. The footsteps stopped in front of the door and the thing that she could hear the loudest was Aru's breathing, her breathing, and her pounding heartbeat.

"Did you hear that?" asked one voice

"Yeah, I did" replied another "Think we got another hitchhiker riding in the cars?"

"Sounds like it" the voice answered "Think we should check the cars?"

The girl closed her eyes, held her breathe and prayed to the guardians, both good and bad, of the hunters in the northern part of Canada that they didn't.

"We should…" the other voice replied. The girl's hard pounded harder as she could her shuffling from the other side of the door. "But this train is scheduled to leave in less than 5, there is no time, and even if we delayed it to search, what will we find? Probably some bum that's down on his luck. And besides…our boss will have our heads mounted to the wall if we make another train late for the States."

The girl let out a quiet sign of relief as she heard the replied, "Yeah, you're probably right" and the footsteps retreated in the direction that they came from.

The girl turned to her canine companion, "Well, we really bit the bullet on that one, eh Aru?"

The dog replied with a sound that was half whine and half grunt\growl. She laughed and scratched her behind the ears before feeling the train jolt forward as it began to make its way forward away from the train yard and towards the States. The girl and her canine companion shifted a little until they were comfortable as they prepared for the long journey to the States.

"Don't worry Aru" whispered the girl as she rubbed Aru's neck "As soon as this mess is cleared up, we will be back home soon, I promise". The answer to her promise was a huff as Aru began to fall asleep. The girl chuckled and felt her own eyelids becoming heavy as she lay back against the wall of the car, she repeated her promise, "As soon as this mess is cleared up, we will be home. But first, we need help, the help…of Constable Benton Fraser of Chicago"

**(((((((((((((+++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))**

**Aru- a female dog name that means smart, strong, a born leader, beautiful and trickful. She will out smart you and might not get along well with other dogs but she will protect her owners till death.**

***Tirlinaaqpaa- an Syllabic Inuktitut word that means: fool**

**Website that I got my translated word(s) from the Inuit language:**

**.;jsessionid=**

**(I went with: Unicode : Pigiarniq, NumacomU or Ballymun.)**

**And I am sorry if I do incorrect translation of certain, if not all words from English to Inuit, this is my first time using this website because Google translator doesn't have the language opinion that I wanted. This is my first Due South fanfiction, so I hope that you will review and give me feedback, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl and her canine companion were woken up from their peaceful slumber by the loud screeching of brakes that can be heard for miles from the freight train's brakes. The girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, which her canine companion, Aru, did the same.

"Guess we are here" she yawned, still tired and, still stiff from sleeping in a rocking, old and really cold freight car. Aru yawned and stretched some more, her reply to the girl's statement. She chuckled, but was cut off short when the loud crunching of footsteps and gravel could be heard through the metal walls of the car. The girl narrowed her eyes at the door and slowly got up, signaling for her partner to do the same. Both dog and girl crept quietly to the down and stopped, just in front of it. She kneeled down and whispered into Aru's ear, "When the door opens, bark really loud to startle the guy and jump on him, then we make a break for it and hide somewhere. Then we will go to phase 2, got it?"

Aru growled softly, showing that she understood what she had to do. Both girl and dog waited for the door to open, the nerves tense and the stomachs twisting from uneasiness. Finally the crunching of footsteps stopped in front of the door and the door groaned as it was opened. The girl grabbed onto the door and flung it open, much to the surprise of the employee of the train stop and yelled, "Now!"

Aru jumped into action and bark as loudly as she could, scaring the poor man half to death and scaring him the other half when the large half Siberian husky and half wolf jumped at him and knocked him down to the ground and started running. The girl followed her canine companion, running as fast as she could-which was pretty fast for someone of her age- and disappeared among the other freight trains station there. The man gasped with bug-eyes, his mind reeling from the event that had just happened seconds ago. When his heart rate finally calmed down, he was surrounded by his coworkers, worried that something had happened to him.

"Are you OK?" one asked

"I think so…" he replied "But do you know what?"

"What?" Another asked

"I think..." he gulped and looked into the bright blue sky of the early Chicago morning, "I think its time I went on vacation"

((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))

"Fraser, for the hundredth time. I don't care about some old Inuit saying. How the hell is some old Inuit saying by an old man that ate raw seal going to help me out with this case?" asked Ray Vecchio, his temper rising as he shoot the question to his partner that sat across from him

"If you would only give it a chance, Ray. The advice could help you break this case wide open along with your other cases as well" replied his partner, Constable Benton Fraser, calmly and not fazed by Ray's growing temper at all

Ray just scowled at him and signed, "Fine, let me hear this advice that 'could help me break this case wide open along with my other cases'"

"Well…" started Fraser, causing Ray to roll his eyes, "There are two pieces of advice"

"Why am I not surprise" mumbled Ray as he shifted his gaze to the other police members of the CPD, Chicago Police Department, hard at work on paperwork from cases or on the phone talking and not having to listen to a Mountie talk about old people advice on solving cases

"The second one I forgot but it had something to do with not trusting a man who doesn't blink" said Fraser, causing Ray to slam his head into his desk, which was covered with numerous case files so it didn't hurt.

"Are you OK, Ray?" Fraser asked, concerned with his partner's stranger behavior

"I'm fine Fraser, what was the first piece of advice?" he groaned, his head feeling like it was going to spilt in two

"The first piece of advice was to never pay so much attention to the scene of the crime, for if you do, you miss other pieces of evidence that is _not_ at the scene of the crime" said Fraser smiling, seeming pleased by the piece of advice for some reason.

"Really?" asked Ray sarcastily "Now that is some really good advice, you know what Fraser?"

"What?" asked Fraser, not detecting the sarcasm in Ray's voice

"Next time there is a murder or some crime scene that I am called to, I will follow that advice, k?" smiled Ray, the sarcasm only half there.

Fraser smiled but his smile was replaced by a look of confusion when he heard laughter coming from what seemed to come from behind him to his left.

"What do you two want?" asked Ray, his tone revealing his annoyance and his temper flaring up.

"Nothing" replied Detective Jack "Uey" Huey

"Just finding it hard to believe that you need help solving a case" said Detective Louis "Luey" Gardino, the sarcasm ringing through his reply with a big smile plastered onto his face

"Oh really?" Ray shoot back, the sarcasm thick in his reply

"Yeah, really. But hey, at least now you might actually solve a case this time" was Detective Gardino reply, the smile still plastered on his face

"That's it!" cried Ray as he stood up and walked towards Louis, "You want to settle this, cause I can do that, unlike you 'Luey'"

'Luey's smile disappeared as he stood up and walked towards Ray, "That's fine by me, Vecchio"

"Hey come on that enough" said Detective Huey as he got up and put himself between Ray and Louis

"I agree" agreed Fraser as he got up and went opposite of Detective Huey, "We should be working together towards a common goal inside of fighting"

Before Ray, Louis, Jack or Fraser could say another word; a loud voice boomed in the office, "That's enough". All 4 of them turned and faced the scowling glare of Lieutenant Harding Welsh.

"That is enough" he repeated in a softer voice, only had wanting to get their attention, "I need all 4 of you in my office, _**now**_" and with that, he turned and walked back into his office and closed his door with a **slam**!

The 4 men looked at each other and walked towards the door and opened it, with Detective Jack Huey and Louis Gardino entering first and Ray and Fraser following right behind them. As Fraser closed the door with a quiet click, the fireworks went off.

"It wasn't my fault sir" started Ray "'Luey' couldn't keep his trap shut and work so he decide to bother me when I was on my way to finding break in the case I'm working on"

"Don't try to blame this on e, Vecchio" retorted Louis, "I just find it pathetic that you can't solve even one case without your 'Mountie friend'"

"Don't you start on Fraser because-"started Ray but was cut off by Lieutenant Harding Welsh

"That is enough" he yelled, causing them to jump, "You're giving me headache and that's not the reason why I called you 3…" pausing to look at Fraser who returned the gaze with a smile, "why I called the 4 of you in here is because I have a big case that needs some 'special attention' to"

"So…what is the case sir?" asked Ray, who seemed quiet puzzled

"It's a missing person case-"started Lt. Welsh but was cut off by Detective Gardino

"I already have a missing person case why do you need my help?" asked Detective Gardino, his face and tone revealing his disbelief

"It's a missing person case about a teenage girl from Canada who has quiet the family history" finished Lt. Welsh, ignoring Detective Gardino

"Why don't you give it to Vecchio and the Mountie?" asked Detective Gardino again, "They are the ones who specialize in Canadian cases/ Canadian-related cases"

"May I ask a question sir?" asked Fraser

Lt. Welsh, ignoring Detective Gardino-much to his displeasure-turned to face Fraser, nodded his head and replied, "Go ahead"

"Am I ask who the missing person is?" asked Fraser, who seemed to be interested in the case

"I believe the teenager's name is…Riley Savannah Kempster" replied Lt. Welsh as he looked at the file and back at Fraser and was surprised by the look of awe of his face, "Fraser?"

"Riley Savannah Kempster" said Fraser who seemed in a daze, he shook his head and asked, "Are you sure that is the name of the missing person who's case we are to be working on sir?"

"Yes, I got the fax from some top law enforcement agency in Canada" he replied, still a bit uneasy from the turn of events, "They want our best on this case A.S.A.P and they won't take anything less for some reason"

"You know her, Fraser?" asked Ray who was looking at his partner with a look of disbelief and a bit of worry on his face

"Yes, of course I know her" replied Fraser with a smile, "Her family is quite famous…well among the RCMP and Forest Rangers for sure"

"Really?" asked Detective Gardino disbelief written completely across his face

"Indeed, the Kempster's are pretty much the founding fathers of the RCMP and Miss. Kempster's mother, the Halkett's, are the founding fathers of the Forest Rangers. They set the basic rules, regulations, and made the first uniforms that the RCMP and Forest Rangers which evolved to the ones that all in the service wear today" finished Fraser, a smile beaming on his face and having all 3 detectives and a lieutenant gapping at him with eyes wide and mouths open.

"Wow…" said Ray

"That is…" started Detective Huey

"Really something" finished Detective Gardino

"I know" said Fraser "The Kempster's are famous for being excellent trackers and was even said to be able to track a man by the marks his shadow left on the snow and the Halkett's were unbelievable runners, able to run over extreme rough terrain of the Forest with ease and excellent climbers that people said that they were part monkey. Now imagine, both of those strong and one-of-a-kind bloodlines merging into one person and that person being Riley Savannah Kempster. At the age of ten, her physical strength was greater than any other ten year old by 2 times and her reflexives are so good that they are almost animal-like"

Again, the room was stunned into silence, both by Fraser's enthuses energy and the new found knowledge of their missing person, who is no ordinary missing person. The silence was broken by the phone ringing, snapping everyone-except Fraser-from their state of wonder.

"Hello? Yes, that's me. I see…when…hm…where…is that so? I have the detectives in my office now, the ones who are going to be working on the case…yes, yes, I understand" and with that, Lt. Welsh hang up the phone and looked at the 3 detective plus 1 Mountie and said, "That was the Canadian Burrow, they received a call from the owner of the freight train station on the outskirts of town. They hand found a teenage girl in one of the car who had what was describe by one of the employees, as a 'very large snarling wolf', but before they could catch her, she disappeared" said Lt. Welsh, his tone serious

"What does that have that have to do with our case? "Asked Ray, but was silenced by the hand of Lt. Welsh

"They reported this to the Canadian Burrow, when the employee who saw the girl and 'wolf' went downtown to file the papers and saw the picture of Miss. Riley; he identify the illegal immigrant from Canada as her." Finished Lt. Welsh

"So that means that…" started Ray and faltered when he saw the serious look that Lt. Welsh had

"That's right Vecchio" replied Lt. Welsh "Our missing person, Miss. Riley Savannah Kempster, is in Chicago"


	3. Chapter 3

As Ray and Fraser-with Diefenbaker-sat in Ray's car, the silence almost seemed deafening. After being assigned a case by Lt. Welsh to find the Canadian legend, Detective Gardino and Huey had left to investigate the train station where she and her canine companion were last since. That left Ray and Fraser to do a city-wide scope, looking for the running Canadian in a city with as many hiding places as the Canadian north had.

"OK Sherlock, now where?" asked Ray as he turned to face his partner

"Pardon Ray?" asked Fraser as he turned to face his Ray

"What do you mean 'pardon'!" exclaimed Ray, looking at Fraser with disbelief "You know so much about this 'Riley' girl and her family; you must know where she might hide!"

"I do know about her and her family Ray, it's because they are widely known by the force, but that doesn't mean that I will be able to track her and find her exact location" said Fraser, who seemed at the moment to point out the obvious and not answering Ray's question or exclaim nation

"And why not?" asked Ray sarcastically

"Because Ray" said Fraser, talking to Ray as if talking to a child, "Riley may be a child that has a great heritage but she is still a child, a young scared teenager at best and is probably home sick and-" Fraser stopped in mid-sentence, realization coming over him as if he was struck by lightning

Ray seemed to notice this and smiled, "I know that look" said Ray smiling, "You figured something out, didn't you?"

"Yes Ray, yes I did" answered Fraser, "Start the car, I will explain on the way"

"Not going to tell me before I start the car?" asked Ray, his hand on the key which was in the ignition

"We will save time and accomplish our task assigned to us by Lt. Welsh faster" said Fraser, not telling Ray what he had realize but you could tell that he was trying not to spill the beans before Ray started the car.

Ray signed in defeat and started the car, and it was only, when Ray had pulled away from the curb near the police station that they had parked when Fraser blurted, "Home sickness"

"...excuse me?" asked Ray, looking at Fraser oddly

"Home sickness" repeated Fraser, looking at Ray as if that simple answer solved their case

"Home...sickness?" said Ray, unsure of what the meaning was behind that simple answer

"Correct" said Fraser smiling, looking forward at the traffic

"I'm afraid to ask but could you explain that?" asked Ray sighing, giving up trying to decode the message

"It's quite simple actually Ray" said Fraser, turning in his seat to face him, "Riley is a Canadian, correct?"

"Ah...yeah, according to Lt. Welsh, the US government, the Canadian Mounties and Rangers, the Canadian government and you" said Ray sarcastically

"So that means that she is familiar and comfortable with the Canadian terrain and way of life but not the American terrain and way of life" continued Fraser, either not noticing the sarcasm in Ray's voice or just ignoring

"Just get on with it Fraser!" exclaimed Ray, "I am wasting time and gas waiting for you to tell me, I bet that when you tell me, we will be on the other side of town and far away where we have to be!"

"Ray" said Fraser, "She is in another country, away from her family, away from her friends, away from everything that makes her feel safe and is in a country, in a city that completely opposite of what she is used to. She is probably scared, hungry, lonely and very home sick. And if you were home sick..."

"...you would probably go somewhere...that...reminds you of home!" finished Ray, finally getting where Fraser was going

"And since Miss. Riley was in the North where there was nothing-in your opinion, Ray-but snow, seals and polar bears..." said Fraser, trailing off, waiting for Ray to finish

"She would go where its either cold or where there are animals to remind her of home!" finished Ray, a smile on his face, but the smile soon turned into a frown, "That's a great idea Fraser, but there are a lot of places in Chicago that are cold"

"Exactly" said Fraser, confusing Rat

"What?" asked Ray, who, again, seemed to miss where Fraser was going

"There are plenty of places that are cold, but if a girl was in an air-condition building, it would arouse suspicious, besides, it's too obvious. Miss. Riley seems to me like she doesn't want to be found so easily so she would go with the other option" answered Fraser

"Care to explain again, Fraser?" asked Ray

"She would go to a place where she wouldn't stand out too much and where she would feel a bit more at home and not be so lonely and probably find something to eat" explained Fraser, "And she also has a 'wolf' with her so needs to be in a place where she can be at home..." said Fraser trailing off again

"Not feel to lonely and find something to eat..." continued Ray

"And have her canine companion with her" finished Fraser

The car was silent for a few seconds before Ray yelled, "The zoo!" and Fraser chuckled, nodding his head. "Fraser, you're a genius!" exclaimed Ray, looking at Fraser with a stunned-like look on his face

"I just used my head" said Fraser

"But which zoo?" asked Ray

"Isn't there a zoo downtown with a new polar bear exhibit?" asked Fraser

Ray didn't reply, well he didn't reply using his voice. He replied to Fraser's question as he increased the speed of his car and took the corner fast and speeds down the road, with Fraser, reminding him that he was going over the speed limit and that he should slow down.

((((((((((((((+++++++++++))))))))))))

As Riley watched the polar bear swim in the tank through the bullet-proof glass, she sighed, and pressed her hand against the cool glass. "I wish that I could be like you, swimming without a care in the world" she mumbled to the polar bear, which glanced at her and then went on with his swimming. She felt something wet press against her other hand and looked down, there; looking at her with wide eyes was Aru.

"Hey Aru" said Riley as she bent down and scratched Aru behind her ears, causing Aru to give Riley a dopey look. "What's up, hungry again?"

Aru yawned and shook herself before sitting back down on the ground, "Guess not" mumbled Riley as she stood up and looked at the polar bear again. Aru looked at Riley before letting out a whine, Riley turned and looked down into Aru eyes and shook her head.

"I'm alright, Aru" said Riley, "Just...a little...home sick, I guess". Just then, her stomach gave out a loud grumble, "And maybe a little hungry too". She sighed and once again turned her attention to the polar dancing gracefully in the water, "I'm just...wondering what's taking them so long"

"Do you mean us?" asked a voice from behind, causing Riley to cry out in surprise and to turn around quickly, not ready to face whoever was behind her. And for Aru, to turn around quickly and to attack the figure where the voice had come from.

(((((((((+++++++++)))))))))

"Gah! Help! Fraser! Help me!" yelled Ray, as he struggled with Aru who had him pinned under her.

"I don't think you should struggle Ray" said Fraser, who was a few steps away, "It might end up thinking you're going to hurt the alpha female and rip out your throat"

"Oh that's really reassuring Fraser!" yelled Ray as he grabbed Aru's muzzle, causing Aru to growl menacing at him.

"Wait! Fraser?" said Riley confused, "Aru, off! Off the creepy man!" As Riley grabbed the torso of Aru and lifted her off Ray, he scrambled away from Aru and stood up with his hands in front of him

"OK kid, you've got some explaining to do" gasp Ray as he looked at Riley with one eye and tried to keep an eye on Aru with the other.

"What is there to explain?" asked Riley, her confused look early now replaced with a blank look that one could say was a look of boredom

"She is right Ray" said Fraser as he move and stood beside his partner, "What is there to explain?"

Ray looked at Fraser with a look of disbelief, "What is there to explain? There is a lot to explain! Like what the heck is she doing in Chicago, and not in Canada?"

"I can tell you everything you need to know and ask all of your question back at the station and not in a zoo...Ray" replied Riley as she kneel down and scratched Aru behind her ears

Before Fraser could reply saying that that it was a good idea to do as Riley had pointed out or before Ray could make a snappy comment, Ray's cell phone rang. Ray fumbled with his jacket before he was able to grab the phone and answer it

"Hello!" demanded Ray, "Whose calling". Ray's look of annoyance was replaced with a look of unbelief, "Ma! What are you doing, calling me on my private line?"

Riley snickered at the scene before her, and earning her a glare from Ray before jumping slightly at the voice on the other line got a bit louder, "Yes Ma! I heard you! I will be able to come home for dinner...you want me invite Fraser?", here Ray looked at Fraser who nodded, "Yes Ma, he's coming for dinner...what you mean to invite some of my colleagues for dinner too? I hate the people who I work with!" And here Ray cringe as the voice could be heard by all 3 people and dog.

"What do you mean you 'hate the people who you work with'?" yelled Mrs. Vecchio, "You work with them for crying out loud, you terrible excuse for a detective!"

"Um...Ray, am I?" asked Fraser, indicating to the phone

"GO ahead" was his answer as Ray handed Fraser his phone and went to rubbing his ear

"Mrs. Vecchio?" asked Fraser, "It's me, Fraser. Uh...I am doing fine...yes, I am eating well...uh...no, no, your son is doing a good job of doing what he does best...actually, I was wondering if I could ask you something? You see, Ray and I are working on a missing person's case and we have found the person we were looking for...actually, both Ray and I found her, not just me...anyway, she is from Canada, like me and is a very important person, so instead of just taking her to HQ and having her answer many question from my colleagues and dinning on sandwiches and water, I was wondering if we could bring her and her pet along for dinner? Really? Thank you very much Mrs. Vecchio. No, no, the pleasure is all mine...yes, I will see you at 7:30. Good-bye" and with that Fraser, hang up the phone and handed it to Ray

"There we are all set" said Fraser as he turned and began to walk away

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean 'we are all set'? We're taking her to my place for dinner?" asked Ray, his voice shrill

"Yes" was Fraser reply as he continued walking, causing Ray to run after him, with Riley and Aru right behind him

"Why?" asked Ray, pausing only slightly for his eyes to get adjusted to the bright light as they were now outside, and continuing after Fraser

"Were you not listening to the conversation that I was having with Mrs. Vecchio, Ray?" asked Fraser, a puzzled look on his face as he stopped and turned to face Ray as he stopped beside him

"Yes, I was listening with my ear that hadn't gone deaf from my Ma yelling at me" said Ray, a scowl on his face as he rubbed his ear

"Now I know that I am breaking not only the rules that you have to follow back at the police station, but the regulations and rules of both the places where we are employed, but I think Miss. Riley is entitled to a full meal, since it looks like she hasn't eaten much lately" said Fraser as he glanced from Riley back to Ray

Ray sighed as he scratched his head and looked form Fraser to Riley, to...pausing to narrow his eyes at Aru who growled at him, "Fine...but the mutt is eating...outside" and with that he turned and jogged towards the car

Riley gazed at the retreating figure of Ray before she turned to Fraser and said, "He's quite odd...even for an American"

Fraser smiled and turned to look at Riley and replied, "That's how he is" and began to walk on the direction that Ray had disappeared to

Riley just stood there for a few seconds before turning to Aru and saying, "Guess this should be an interesting evening, Aru" before jogging to catch up with Fraser and Ray, with Aru on her heels.

(((((((((((((((++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))

"Pass the potatoes"

"Get them yourself"

"I would but they are near you, so it doesn't make sense to move, go all the way over there, grab the potatoes, walk all the way back, put some on my plate, then half to walk all the way back and put them where they were before"

"Just do it already, I want a peaceful evening"

"Since when is it ever peaceful here"

"Come on, I had a hard day"

"You had a hard day, what about me? I actually did some work, not laying on the couch doing nothing"

"I did some work"

"Yeah, you did 'some' work, not 'a lot' of work, like I did"

"Ah shut up, your voice is giving me a headache"

The voices and conversation that the Vecchio family were having along with the clatter on forks, knives, spoons and plates along with the 'tink' of cups seemed to echo through-out the entire house as Riley sat there, eating quietly and listening to the conversation as Aru sat beside her, gnawing on a bone.

"Is everything alright dear?" asked a voice, jolting Riley from her meal and turning to face Mrs. Vecchio, who had a look or worry on her face, "Is it too loud for you?"

"No, it's alright Mrs. Vecchio. I'm fine, I just never had a family diner like this before" replied Riley as she turned her attention back to her meal

"What do you mean, 'you never had a family dinner like this'? Don't you eat with your family?" asked someone, the entire Vecchio family now quiet, wanting to hear where this conversation might go

"Yes, I have a family, but not a big family and it's not really together right now..." said Riley as she began to trail off

"Are your parents' divorce?"

"No, they're not...their dead" replied Riley, causing the atmosphere in the dining room to go cold and still

"I'm...I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's alright" said Riley as she began to poke the food on her plate with her fork

"How did they did, if you don't mind me asking"

"My dad..." started Riley, ""My dad was on a gun smuggling operation, the force that he was leading had them surrounded and were ready to take them by surprise, my dad went first, checking to see if they had any traps and he...he was gunned down by the smugglers as they shoot through the door of the barn where they were hiding, he died instantly. My mother was working in a red zone of the forest, the part on the forest that was most likely to catch fire in the dry season, and when she was sleeping a large fire engulfed a part on the forest not too far where she was, she died from smoke inhalation while sleeping"

The air in the dining room had gone from cold and still to bone-chilling and uncomfortable and no one moved until Riley stood up and said, "I will be right back, I'M taking Aru for her evening walk" and left, with Aru at her heels. The house was still quiet even when the door slammed, showing that Riley had left

((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))

As Riley walked with Aru at her heels, only stopping to smell a bush or a car or just to smell something for the heck for it, she didn't notice the black car with tinted windows slowly drive up behind her. She didn't hear the car stop and someone get out of the car and to start walking behind her. And she didn't know how to react when someone grabbed her and began to pull her towards the car. Riley fought back as Aru came charging only to collapse as one of the men in black pulled out put a gun and fired, the sound of the gun shot ringing in the quiet neighborhood. Riley felt a cloth being pressed to her mouth and nose and realized what was happening, bit too little too late as she fell asleep, letting the men in black pull her into the car and driving away.

(((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))

As soon as the car disappeared around the corner, Fraser and Ray arrived. Fraser seeing Aru on the ground and bleeding; rushed to her aid and began to do first-aid for her wound. Ray, pulling out his ground began to do a sweep of the area, looking for evidence, looking for anything that might help them figure out what had happen. Nothing, Ray found nothing. Seeing that there was no evidence or much or anything that could be labeled as evidence, Ray putted his gun away and went to help Fraser with Aru, both of them wondering what had happen and how they had failed to keep her safe.

((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))) ==_== (+++) &*(^%$ #!

Major cliff hanger, I am sometimes so terrible to my readers…ah well, hope that you are enjoying so far. Things look like it's beginning to heat up, so I hope that you plan to keep watching me and this story to find out what happens next, btw- chapter 4 and maybe 5 [I don't know for sure, cause writing gives me headaches, major ones] should be up tomorrow, so see ya! XD :D And another note, this chapter, 8 pages long in Microsoft word, a new record for me

Sorry about the big spaces between the parts. I tried dividing the, this is like my 4th take on doing this chapter, I tried doing:

- (((((((((((+++++++++++++))))))))))))) then,

- ==_== (+++) &*(^%$ #! [Which is what I feel like right now] then I tried,

- )))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nothing happened, the paragraphs were close together…yes I know I'm a perfectionist, I just can't take it when paragraphs are too close to each other, gives me a headache. But rest assured readers, I will try and find a way to solve the problem but for now, just try and deal with the large spaces, thanks and so sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning but that didn't stop the policemen\woman and detectives of the CPD from their cases and that didn't stop Lt. Welsh from yelling at 3 detectives, 1 Mountie and 1 deaf wolf.

"You lost her!" he yelled, his face going from red to purple

"I didn't lose her, she was kidnapped" pleaded Ray, not wanting to face the wrath of Lt. Welsh so early in the morning

"What's the difference? Either way she is not in our custody and is somewhere in Chicago, or God forbid, somewhere _outside_ of Chicago and now I have so many Canadian officials breathing down my neck that I have lost count!" he roared, his face now a deep purple

"Sir?" piped Detective Gardino, "I can understand your frustration and…anger that you have for Detective Vecchio and the Mountie because they screwed up the case and are now probably going to get fired…", here Ray scowled and muttered "Suck-up" causing Gardino to chuckle slightly but stopped when he saw the fury that Lt. Welsh had on his face and continued, "But I don't see how or why Detective Huey and I are in here, when we had nothing to do with their screw-up and was at the train station investigating it"

"Because when one of you screws up, we _all_ screw up" growled Lt. Welsh, his eyes narrowed, and glaring at each person in the room, daring them to say that he was wrong. All 3 detectives averted their eyes and either looked at the ground or at something else, but _not _at Lt. Welsh. Diefenbaker let out a small whine and laid down on the floor, he am have been an animal but he could feel the anger, frustration, _disappointment _that was in the air. The only person who didn't avert his eyes, and stood straight, was Fraser.

"Permission to speak sir?" he asked, breaking the silence that hung in the air like an unseen pressure.

Lt. Welsh swivelled in his chair and faced Fraser, "Why aren't you doing what you usually do, guarding the Canadian building from door-to-door salesmen?", his tone bitter, hard and cold to the Mountie

Fraser continued to look Lt. Welsh in the eye, not all fazed by his tone or glare, "Ah well you see sir, until further notice, I have been dismissed from my duties"

Ray eyes wide and he spun around and faced Fraser, his mouth wide open, making a large 'O', "What! You were fired because of a little screw up on my part!"

"What? You think I was fired?" Fraser asked, surprise on his face

"But you said 'you were dismissed from your duties'…" started Ray

"Yes, I have been dismissed so that I can focus all my efforts in order to relocate Miss. Riley Kempster before anything bad befalls her" finished Fraser, a look of calm of her face

The room went into an uncomfortable silence when Lt. Welsh cleared his throat and asked Fraser, "What were you going to say Fraser?"

Fraser turned to Lt. Welsh and answered his question, "Sir, she was kidnapped last night. I think she is still in Chicago and that we still have a chance to make up for the mistake that Ray and I had committed. If you have nothing more to say to us and let us continue our work on this missing person case, I am certain that we will find her before the day ends."

"You better, because if you don't, I will fire…_all of you_ before the day ends" and with that, Lt. Welsh waved his hand, dismissing them.

The detectives and Mountie nodded their heads and left, with Diefenbaker in tow, his tag wagging, glad to be able to get out of the stuffy office and outside.

((((((((((((++++++++++++++))))))))))))))

"Great job Vecchio, thanks to you and your little Mountie friend, if we don't find this special Canadian. I'm going to be out of the job" hissed Detective Gardino

"Hey, don't try to put this on me 'Luey', I didn't think that she was going to be kidnapped when walking her wolf so just drop it" growled Ray as he trudged to his desk

"Good stay there, while some 'real' detectives solve this case and end up keeping their job" said Detective Gardino as he and his partner, Detective Huey, went in the direction of the door

Ray didn't reply, only glare as he made it to his desk and slumped down into his chair with a scowl on his face as he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Ray? Are you OK?" asked Fraser as he sat down across from him with Diefenbaker beside him

"Yeah, I'm fine except…that if I have to find a Canadian girl in a city of about 2 million and if I don't find her, I'm fired…god, my dad is probably laughing at me right now from his grave" Ray said, chuckling at the end

"Now Ray, we still have time, if we think we can figure this out" assured Fraser

"Oh really, how?" asked Ray, still looking at the ceiling

"First we need to figure out the basics, like why did Miss. Riley run way in the first place?"

"I think I know why" answered a voice from behind

Fraser turned around and Ray lifted his head to see Elaine Besbriss, holding a file in one hand and her other hand on her hip

"Really Elaine?" asked Fraser

"Yeah and you're not going to like the answer" she answered, her face grave

"Yeah and why is that Elaine?" asked Ray

"Does the 'Chicago's Shadow Gang' ring any bells for you guys" Elaine asked slowly

Ray paled and he stood up, his hands on his desk, "Elaine, are you sure of that?" Ray asked in a demanding tone

Elaine nodded and Ray slumped into his chair again, looking down to the floor, "We are screwed"

"Why? Why are we 'screwed' Ray? Who's the 'Chicago's Shadow Gang'?" asked Fraser, looking confused

Elaine and Ray looked at Fraser in disbelief, "You don't know who the "Chicago's Shadow Gang' is?" Fraser shook his head and Elaine sighed, "Well…they are-"

"They are a group of violent criminals that the police look the other way because if you mess with them, you mess with the Devil's right hand man" finished Ray. Fraser looked at Ray and Elaine nodded. Ray turned his attention to Elaine, "Thanks Elaine, that's all we needed to know"

"But I still-"started Elaine, only to be cut off by Ray

"Thanks Elaine, that's all we needed to know" said Ray, a bit more force this time behind his voice

Elaine looked from Ray to Fraser and sighed. She nodded her head slightly and left to go back to her desk.

"Ok, so now that we know who cause the kid to go on the run, question is now where she is now? And why did the most dangerous gang in Chicago go after a Canadian teenage girl?" asked Ray to no one is particular

"Well Ray" started Fraser, "If the gang that is after Miss. Riley is indeed the most dangerous gang in Chicago-"

"Which they are" interrupted Ray, "There are 2 main rules that everyone follows in this city. 1, its every man, woman, child and animal for their self in this city and 2, don't mess with the Chicago's Shadow or else you end up dead, with your throat slashed and found in the harbour a week later"

"I see" said Fraser, his eyes wide with surprise, "Well Ray as I was saying, if the gang is after Miss. Riley and they finally catch her, wouldn't they take her to an area where they are most familiar and a place where they won't be disturbed"

Ray eyes wide as he looked at Fraser, "Fraser! You're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not Canadian" said Elaine from across the room, causing Ray to scowl at her

"By the way, I don't know if this is important to you guys but…" started Elaine

"Out with it Elaine" snapped Ray

"But a woman who lives in the east end, near the warehouses that the Chicago's Shadow own, she saw a small group of 5 men go into one of the warehouses with what looked like a body of a teenage girl" started Elaine only to be cut off with the sounds of the chairs scraping on the floor and the sounds of footsteps hurrying out the door which echoed with a loud, **SLAM!**

(((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))

"Ok, we are here. What do we do now?" asked Ray, who was looking at the warehouses form his car through a pair of binoculars

"Well, it's pretty obvious Ray" said Fraser, "We look for Miss. Riley in one of those warehouse and when we find her, somehow get her out before the gang realizes she is gone and get her back to the station"

Ray looked at Fraser with a look of slight annoyance and disbelief but Fraser continued, "And when we get her back to the station, fill out all the papers, lay charges and other legal matters that must be attended and send her back up to Canada"

"Really Fraser, I didn't know" said Ray sarcastically as he returned to looking through his binoculars, before saying, "Fraser! I think I know which warehouse she might be in"

"Really Ray, which one?" asked Fraser

"Uh, I don't know, maybe the one some of the members of the Chicago's Shadow gang are leaving from to take a break smoking cigarettes"

"Really Ray, may I see?" Fraser asked, Ray nodded and gave Fraser his binoculars. There, at warehouse 5 where a small group of men smoking. "I see Ray" said Fraser, "Good work, now that we know where she might be, we can plan a rescue". Ray nodded as both Fraser and Ray got out of the car- with Diefenbaker right behind them as they started to walk across the street and head for the entrance of the warehouse sector.

(((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))

"You know this is suicide, right?" hissed Ray as they walked quietly along the side of one of the warehouses

"It's the only way Ray, I apologize" said Fraser as he leaded the way. Suddenly, he stopped, which caused Ray to bump into him. Ray glared at Fraser and was about to retort something but Fraser raised a finger to his lips, a sign of them to be quiet. His warning came a little too late as they heard the sound of several guns having their safety come off and being pointed at them as several men with pistols came from behind and in front of them.

"Well, I guess they aren't called the 'Chicago's Shadow Gang' for nothing" said Fraser, causing Ray to do a face palm

((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))

"Well, what do we have here? A Mountie, a detective and a…mutt?" said a voice from the shadow

"Not quite, actually Diefenbaker is a wolf that is deaf" corrected Fraser

The voice was silent before saying, "Is that so?". Fraser nodded as he looked around. Both he and Ray hand been handcuffed with Ray's handcuffs, much to Ray's displeasure, and where now in the warehouse with Diefenbaker who was tied up and made a made-shift muzzle. It was quite large inside; with computers off to the right and left side, a living-room, complete with a sitting chair, 2 couches, side tables with lamps on them with a run beneath it all. Beyond the 'living-room' where stairs that lead to an indoor balcony which seemed to have several tables and chairs. The room was dimly light, but suddenly it was thrown into light. Ray cried out and closed his eyes, muttering curses under his breathe and Fraser open and closed his eyes, trying them to get use to the brightness. There were many people lining the walls and the balcony but only one sitting in the chairs and there, with him, with a gag and tied up in ropes was…

"Riley!" Fraser cried out, causing her head to snap up and look at him. Fraser gasps as he saw the state she was in. She had bruises on her face and probably had more but her clothes where hiding them and her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. "Riley…" repeated Fraser in a soft voice and Riley turned her head away. A soft laugh seemed to echo and Fraser and Ray turned their attention to the man who was sitting in the chair close to Riley.

"Not exactly in her best state" he said as he raised a hand in her direction, which she flinched from and he chuckled and continued, "But she needed to be taught a lesson in manners and that its rude to try and run away, especially from us" and he let out a loud but cold laugh that made Fraser shiver slightly

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ray yelled, causing the man to turn his attention to Ray, "What the hell did she do to you? She was all the way in Canada! Why did you kidnap her? And who are you anyway?"

The man smiled and said, "My apologizes detective, let me introduce myself. My name is Matthew A. Smith, and I am…the 'leader' ,if you will, of Chicago Shadow's gang and to answer your question is order: she didn't do anything, even if she was in Canada, I kidnapped her because I wasn't able to get her in Canada and I already told you my name"

Ray was about to say something but was cut off by Matthew, "Mountie, are you familiar about 'Miss. Riley's' family background?" When Fraser nodded, he continued, "Someone like Miss. Riley has skills, great skills that could help the police and all other forms of justice 'get their man' but what if…_what if_ that power came all the way down here, to the states, _to Chicago_…well, that wouldn't be good for us, now would it?"

"So, let me get this start, 'Matthew'?" began Ray slowly, "The reason why you did all of this…is because you were _scared of a little girl's ability_?"

Matthew smile froze and disappeared. It was replaced with a thin frown and Matthew walked over to where Fraser and Ray were. He looked Ray in the eye and said, "I wasn't scared, I was worried for my business, because if my 'business partners' go to jail, I lose money"

"Well, I will lose my job if I don't it" replied Ray and before Matthew could stop him, Ray rammed into him, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Several of the men around cried out and rushed to help their fallen leader but Fraser intervened. He had somehow gotten the handcuffs off with an old Mountie trick and was able to hold the men off and stop them from helping Matthew.

"_**Hold it**_!" roared Matthew, causing everyone to freeze. Fraser turned slowly and saw an unpleasant scene. Matthew had recovered and now had his arm around Ray's neck and had a gun pointed to his head. "Move so much as a finger, _**Mountie**_" growled Matthew, "And your partner here gets some lead bullets into his thick skull"

Fraser was breathing hard as he looked from Matthew's face of fury to Rat's face that had fear and disappointment written across it

"Sorry Fraser" croaked Ray hoarsely, "I tried to hold him; looks like my plan kind of backfired, huh?"

"Yes Ray, yes it did" panted Fraser.

"Well?" asked Matthew, moving the gun slightly on Ray's temple, causing Ray to close his eyes and gash his teeth together

"You win Matthew" said Fraser quietly, as he lifted his hands into the air, showing that he surrenders. Much to Ray's horror and causing him to cry out, "What are you doing?" and for Matthew to smirked evilly

All of the sudden, a voice boomed from outside, "**This is the CPD! You are all under arrest! Come out with your hands out! If you resist, we will be force to take action against! This is your first and only warning! Let go of your hostages, and we will not be force to take unnecessary action against you!**"

Several cries came from some of the men:

"How did they find us?"

"Who cares? How dare the police trespass on our turf!"

"It's over! Game over man! We should give up"

"_**Shut up**_!" roared Matthew, causing everyone to fall into silence. Suddenly _cracks _where heard as bullets pierced the walls of the warehouse. Everyone hit the ground and covered their heads, not wanting to get hit. Loud bangs echoed as the doors of the warehouse were flung open as police and detectives rushed in, with weapons drawn and ready to fire. Each policemen\woman and detective rushed to one man, arrested him, and took him outside and return, ready to make another arrest. There were fights as some resisted but were stopped when other officers helped the one which was struggling. Some tried to make a break of it but where tackled and the ones that did get past the officers inside the warehouse ended up meeting the ones outside. Guns were fired and bullets were returned. Ray, Fraser, Riley and Diefenbaker could only watch in awe as members of Chicago deadliest gang, the 'Chicago's Shadow gang' were arrested.

"How…" started Ray but he faltered when he saw Detective Gardino and Detective Huey enter. Detective Gardino saw Ray and Fraser and started in their direction; Detective Huey spotted Riley and ran over to her.

"What did I say about staying at your desk, Vecchio" said Detective Gardino with a tone of annoyance when he had walked over and un-cuffed Ray from his cuffs.

"Sorry, but I had a tip that I had to check up on and you had left" snapped Ray with the same tone as he rubbed his wrists which were red and raw

Detective Gardino rolled his eyes and shrugged as he walked over to Fraser to unlock him from the cuff

"Miss. Riley!" said Fraser loudly when he was freed and ran over to where she was with Ray right behind, leaving Detective Gardino alone to untie Diefenbaker

"Miss. Riley?" asked Fraser, "Are you alright"

But it was obvious that she wasn't. She was bruised, tired, and mentally and emotionally broken…but she was alive.

"Yes Fraser" she croaked, her voice quiet and hoarse which cracked at random times, "I'm fine I'm just glad that you…" her voice faltered and seemed to fail her as she began to cry. She cried quietly, shaving slightly but soon, she began to wail. "Oh god, I thought I was going to die!" She wailed as she put her face into her hands and shook like a leaf in the autumn wind. Fraser, Ray, Detective Huey and Gardino, and Diefenbaker-after Detective Gardino untied Diefenbaker and had walked over to the group- didn't say a word, only watched as Riley Savannah Kempster, the pride and joy of The Royal Canadian Mounted Police and the Forest Ranger, cried her eyes out in the warehouse that was owned by the man who had feared and hated her existence.

**((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))**

**Chapter 4- finally done, 2 days of work! Man, I had 3-4 time writers' block when it came to this chapter, but it's alright now. I should finish chapter 5 today and complete this story today! But if you ask me, this story turned out pretty good, and I think I got the characters right…because if I didn't, then that would be terrible cause I'm quite the 'Due South' fan. XD But I missed one thing: I missed Fraser's father, Bob Fraser! I couldn't believe that I left him out. SO when I finish my other projects, I might rewrite this with Bob Fraser in it, so if I do, some chapters might change, some might become longer, this story might have more than 5 chapters in it and it will have the humour that the 'Due South' is known for. Or I might just write another story that involves Riley coming down to the States with Bob Fraser. Anyway, fav and review! **

**Thanks **

–**Cyber out**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 5 days after the 'Chicago's Shadow Gang' incident that the doctors at the Royal Chicago hospital where Riley had been checked into because Fraser had been worried about her health and the vets at Chicago's happy hospital for animals where Aru had been checked into because she was shoot, said that they were healthy enough to leave their care.

It must have been a blue moon in the month that Ray got involved in this case because he actually did some paper work. Quite a bit of paper work that speed up the process of having each gang member jailed and safety behind bars so that they couldn't hurt anyone, especially a certain Canadian Mountie, local Canadian hero, a detective friend with a certain Canadian Mountie and a deaf wolf.

((((((((((++++++++++++++)))))))))))))

At the train station, it was time for Riley and Aru to go back home. There to say good-bye to them was: Ray, Fraser, Diefenbaker, Lt. Welsh, Detective Gardino and Huey, Fraser's boss: Inspector Margaret Thatcher, and the entire Vecchio family.

"Well, it has been a pleasure and an honor to have been by your side Miss. Riley" said Fraser as he saluted. Riley nodded and saluted back responding, "Like-wise Constable Benton Fraser, I do hope that we are able to meet in the future under better conditions". Fraser smiled and nodded, and held out his hand, which Riley shook.

"You may have been a Canadian and almost got me killed, Kid" said Ray, causing Riley to turn to him and raise an eyebrow, "But you're still something else. Hope you come to Chicago again…just, not to soon, K?". Riley chuckled and nodded, she held out her hand for Ray to shake, which he generously did with a smile.

Riley turned and faced Detective Gardino and Huey, who nodded their heads and held out their hands, which Riley gladly shake, "I thank you for what you have done, but there is a question that has been bugging me: How did you know where we were? From my understanding, Ray and Fraser didn't leave a message telling you where they went"

Detective Gardino smirked and Detective Huey smiled. "It's quite simple really madam" replied Detective Huey. "Yeah, Elaine called us and told us that she feared that Fraser was going to get killed because of some stupid stunt that Vecchio pulled and gave us the location where they went". "Ah, I see" replied Riley, looking at Ray and chuckled at his expression, which was an expression of annoyance and displeasure directed at Detective Gardino who didn't seem to notice it or just plain ignored it.

"Even though you had good reason for fleeing Canada, Madame" said Inspector Margaret Thatcher, "You still broke the law and will have to face justice". "I understand" nodded Riley, looking at the Inspector in the eye. "But since this is a special case, you will probably only be given community service, pay back the Canadian Consulate the money it spend on your train ticket, and hospital fees for you and your…dog and probably won't be able to enter the States for a few months, maybe up to a year and a half, but better that going to jail or juvie". Riley nodded and smile, and Inspector Thatcher return the smiled and held out her hand, which Riley took.

Riley heard a whimper and turn to look down at Diefenbaker who was looking at her with big eyes, "I will miss you too Diefenbaker, you are truly are a one of a kind wolf" she said as she bent down and scratched form h behind his ears which Diefenbaker thanked by licking her face.

"You gave me a lot of stress kid" said Lt. Welsh when Riley stood up, "But I'm glad that everything turned out alright" and held out his hand, which Riley shook with a smile, "I apologize of making you stress sir". Lt. Welsh smiled, accepting her apologize

"Oh my dear" sobbed Mrs. Vecchio, as she pulled Riley into a bone-breaking hug, "I will miss you"

And with that, the other members of the Vecchio family put in their 2 cents:

"Take care of yourself, kid"

"Work hard, not like some people here"

"Make sure you're careful with train food; you don't know if it's safe"

"Have a safe journey"

"Say 'hi' to all of your Mountie and Rangers friends of me, will ya?"

"Enough, you're going to over whelm her…and Ma! You're choking her!" exclaimed Ray as he pushed his family away and pulled Riley out of the deathly hug

"Don't push your mother!" scolded Mrs. Vecchio, as she pushed Ray back and turned to face Riley, tears threatening to escape, "I know it's not much, but I got you something" and she pulled out of her bag, a sweater. "I know it gets cold up there in Canada so I got you something, we all chipped in and got you this along with a collar and leash for your…wolf" as she looked uncertainly at Aru, who yawned, showing her sharp teeth. "Thank you Mrs. Vecchio, I appreciate it" said Riley as she took the sweater, collar and leash from Mrs. Vecchio and gave her a hug. Mrs. Vecchio smiled as tears went down her face and hugged Riley back. But it was cut off as the train blew its whistle. Riley pulled from the hug and began to walk towards the train with Aru at her heels. As she was about to get on the train, she turned around. She smiled at her friends and yelled, "Do you know what?". "What?" Ray yelled back. "I'm glad I came to Chicago, I promise that I will come back and visit, it's a promise on my honour as a Canadian!" and with that, she disappeared inside. She walked quickly and found a seat by the window that looked out onto the platform where they were standing. She waved and they waved back, some smiling, some grinning, and some crying. Soon the train began to pull away, but they keep on waving and so did she. But soon the station ended and all Riley saw was the city's edge. Riley sat back against her chair, with Aru beside her and she began to hum. But since there was no one else in the car with her, she began to sing

_High winds in northern sky will carry you away_

_You know you have to leave here_

_You wish that you could stay_

_There's four directions on this map_

_But you're only going one way_

_Due South ... that's the way I'm going_

_Due South..._

_Saddle up my travelling shoes_

_I'm bound to walk away these blues_

_Due South..._

_You could walk a hundred thousand miles and never find a home_

_You always knew someday you'd have to strike out on your own_

_You look up at the clouds and you can see which way the wind is blowing_

_Due South , that's the way I'm going_

_Due South..._

_Saddle up my travelling shoes, I'm bound to walk away these blues_

_Due South..._

_Due South... (that's the way I'm going)_

_Due South..._

_Saddle up my travelling shoes, I'm bound to walk away these blues_

_Due..._

_Saddle up my travelling shoes, I'm bound to walk away these blues_

_Due South..._

_Due South..._

_Due South... _

As the finally finished the song, Aru sleeping with her head against her shoulder, she smiled and looked at the window, watching the country side flash by, she chuckled and closed her eyes. "I am definitely coming again to Chicago" she whispered, "It's a lot of fun there, definitely a lively city" and with that she said, she drifted off to sleep, not dreaming about polar bears, or seals, or the endless white. But dreaming about tall sky-scarpers, noise and about driving around the city in a green old car with a certain detective, deaf wolf and Mountie.

**((((((++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))**

**DA-DA-DA-DDDAAA! FINISH! Chapter 5 and now this story is complete, HOORAY! Now, one done…a whole bunches more to go…**_**SIGH! **_**Ah, well that life, but I hope that you enjoyed "I'm glad I came to Chicago". I do not own the characters used, except Riley, Aru and the plot. Fav and review!**

**-Cyber out!**


End file.
